


Цветы

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Ghostly_Fate



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Kombat, Fantasy, Flaff, M/M, драббл, флафф, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Требуется хитрость...
Relationships: Aloth Corfiser/Edér Teylecg
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Цветы

Его глаза — два блестящих камня, темных, переливающихся на солнце цветными гранями. В волосах венок из полевых тонкостеблевых цветов с неяркими полупрозрачными лепестками. Солнце разморило их, и Эдеру лень поднять руку и дотянуться до любимого, провести по гладкой щеке, касаясь большим пальцем тонкого носа, заглянуть в эти колдовские глаза, прикоснуться к обветренным губам своими. Спокойствие наполнило его душу, так странно было чувствовать и ощущать эту безопасность, эту уверенность. За прошедший год, несмотря на то, что каждый день буквально пытался прикончить их, Эдера ни разу не покидало это ощущение правильности, как будто он видел сквозь время и знал, что они добьются своего, выживут, выгрызут путь к завтрашнему утру.

— Они пахнут так сильно. — Алот чуть поморщился. — А по виду и не скажешь. У нас в Аэдире цветы более скромны в запахах. Приходится прибегать к хитростям, чтобы они раскрыли свой аромат.

Эдер улыбнулся краем губ, ловя себя на мысли, что Алот только что описал самого себя. Обладающий такой яркой внешностью, он имел настолько спокойный и отстраненный характер, что порой казался абсолютно равнодушным ко всему, что его окружало. Но это было обманчивое впечатление. Алота только и нужно было, что выскрести из его скорлупы, встряхнуть, раздразнить, и маг тут же вспыхивал, поражая своим бурным темпераментом и живым, ярким голосом.

Эдер перекатился по мягкой траве, подбираясь поближе к любимому и уткнулся ему в колени.

— Ты вкусно пахнешь.

Алот тут же покраснел и смущенно стукнул Эдера по затылку. Несильно, несерьезно. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к бесцеремонности Эдера, к тому, что тот мог в любой момент обнять, поцеловать, тронуть.

— Это все из-за цветов.

Эдер ухмыльнулся и подался вперед, накрывая губы Алота своими. Он ласкал неспешно, трепетно, будто эльф мог развалиться от слишком грубых ласк.

Он запустил руку в мягкие локоны волос, осторожно снимая цепкое цветочное украшение и отбрасывая его в сторону. Алот отвечал с леностью и нежностью, обнимая Эдера за плечи.

— Ладно, может не только из-за них, — ехидно заметил эльф, и нечто озорное блеснуло в глубине его глаз.

Эдер не удержался и, уткнувшись любимому в плечо, от души рассмеялся. Как же хорошо. И завтра будет лучше.


End file.
